The Dark Demigod of Fairy Tail
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: When Solaris is destroyed, Mephiles is sent to another Universe, the Fairy Tail-verse, IN HUMAN FORM! How will Fiore, be able to stand the Demigod of Darkness, joining Fairy Tail! Good!Mephiles, MephilesxMirajane


Title: The Dark Demigod of Fairy Tail

Summary: When Solaris is destroyed, Mephiles is sent to another Universe, the Fairy Tail-verse, IN HUMAN FORM! How will Fiore, be able to stand the Demigod of Darkness, joining Fairy Tail! Good!Mephiles, MephilesxMirajane

 _What up Bros, DB2K5 Here, With my 6_ _th_ _Story, The Dark Demigod of Fairy Tail, Hope you guys enjoy, If you guys are going to criticize, do it nicely, 'cause in I AM GOD!, I accidentally thought someone was insulting me, so I insulted him back, then he told me he was just criticizing me, but afterwards I apologized, and I don't want something like that to happen again. So yeah. Also Mephiles may seem a little OOC in this story, that's because I want Mephiles to be less evil in this story then he was in Sonic '06, 'Cause how I see it, Mephiles just wanted to be reunited with his brother._

"Humans/Demigods Speaking"

'Humans/Demigods Thinking'

" **Demons/Dragons Talking"**

' **Demons/Dragons Thinking'**

 _Authors Notes_

Begin

(Play His World by Zebrahead)

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mephiles Shouted as he fell, 'Why? I just wanted to be reunited with my brother again, WHY?' Mephiles felt the pull of one of the tears in time he caused, He then felt like his entire body was on fire, he looked at himself, he appeared to be more human then he was before, he then felt the softness of clothing, it was a cloak ( _Think Ichigo's Bankai outfit, Except completely black, and the insides were gray(think the stripes on Mephiles' spines when in Shadow form)_ ), he was also wearing a gray scarf that covered his mouth, that was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

(Stop song)

(Unknown POV)

'Phew! What a hard day of work' said the girl, as she walked out of a restaurant. When she got home, she saw what looked like a blue portal( _Think of the time travel portal from Shadow and Silver's battle_ ), then, a man fell out of it, he seemed to be injured, he had spiky light black hair with gray streaks in them, he wore a gray scarf which appeared to made of crystal at the ends, it covered his mouth as well, and black cloak with the insides being gray, "OH, he looks injured, better take him inside.". She then took the mysterious man inside.

(Mephiles POV)

'Ugh, what happened, where am I?' he thought as he opened his eyes, when he did he saw a room filled to the brim with pink, when he looked to the left he saw a woman, she had orange shoulder length hair, she was wearing a black skirt, with a red t-shirt, she was staring straight at me when I jumped out of the bed I was sleeping in, "Hey, You OK?" she said, "Where.. Am I?" "You're in my house, which is on the outskirts of Magnolia, Fiore. My name is Nora AoTsuki, What's your name?" she said, "My name, is Mephiles." "Do you have a last name, or is it just Mephiles?" "Mephiles," 'OK think of a last name, think, think, think.' "Mephiles... Kurayami." "OK!", 'Now to find out where Fiore is.' "Where is Fiore?" "It's on Earthland, silly." "What is the Date?" "7 of August X784." 'I appear to be in an alternate universe. Well, best to find out as much as I can about this world.' "... Can you take me to the nearest Library?" "Sure" she replied.

(10 Minutes later)

Mephiles was standing in the middle of the Library, he summoned 10 shadow creatures (From the first battle with Mephiles), "All of you, go read as much as you can from the Non-Fiction area, I shall join you."

(24 Hours Later( _I made it this long, because I don't know how much happened In the 784 years that is recorded in Fiore's history._ )

'Well, now a lot about his world, the currency is known as jewels, the city I'm in is Magnolia, like Nora said, and of all these 'Magic Guilds', Fairy Tail causes the most problems with the 'Magic Council'. Maybe I'll join Fairy Tail, Seems really interesting.', he then walked around when he looked at where Fairy Tail is supposed to be, it was a giant building, but it had an ass load of iron pillars sticking out of it. "Well, that's not something you see everyday." "Excuse me, Sir, Who are you? And do you know what happened to our guild?"

I looked at where the voice came from, it was a group of people, the person I presume was talking to was a Blond with a long hair, she was wearing a white jacket, a skirt with a belt that had lots of keys on it, behind her was a pink haired guy wearing a black vest and baggy shorts and a scaly looking scarf, Behind him was a flying blue cat with angel wings, next to him was a guy who had black hair, a white shirt and black jeans, Behind him was a weird Red headed woman, she was wearing armor, a skirt, but that wasn't what was weird, she was pulling a large cart full of stuff. They appeared to be Mages, "I don't know what happened to your guild, and my name is Mephiles Kurayami, what are your names?" "Oh sorry, my name is Lucy, the pink hair guy's name is Natsu, the guy with black hair is Gray, and the Redhead with the cart of luggage is Erza, Pleasure to meet you Mephiles." "Same here." Said Natsu, "Yeah." said Gray, "Nice to meet you Mephiles." said Erza "Say, are you guys Fairy Tail Mages?" I said, "Yeah, how'd you know?" "I saw your guild mark." "oh. So, are you planning on joining Fairy Tail?" "Yes, I am.".

Then they all went into the guilds basement, the mages went to a short, and from what I could tell, drunk old man, and a White Haired woman with a red dress, "Mirajane, what happened while we were gone? Who did this?" said Erza, "Well, it was Phantom Lord." said the white haired woman, Mirajane from what I could tell, "PHANTOM LORD!" they shouted, "Who is Phantom Lord?" I asked, "Oh, you must be new here, whats your name?" Mirajane asked, "My name is Mephiles Kurayami, I'm here because I would like to join the guild." "OK, come with me and I'll give you your guild stamp." she said with a cheerful tone, "OK.", we then went to a barrel that had a stamp on it, "Where would you like you're guild mark, and what color?" "On the left side of my chest in black." I replied, I removed the clothing from that area and she stamped there. I put the clothes back on and introduced myself to some other people, and went to sleep for the day on a table.

(The Next Morning)

I had woken up and gone outside, everyone was looking at three people tied up to a tree, from what I recall, they were Jet, Droy, and Levy, I saw the guild master, "I can stand It when you destroy my guild, but when you hurt one of my children, YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE! GEAR UP FAIRY TAIL, WERE GOING TO WAR!" he shouted, and I silently agreed with him. 'They will PAY!'

 _Chapter End_

 _Sup Bros, so what do you think, pretty good huh, OK See you guys Later, DarkBlur2005 is out of here. Read and Review. :)_


End file.
